tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ludvig V
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and can be found extra characters. , Palats Över Isen, Kiruna, Norrbottens län, Lappland, Sweden |marital = Married (as of 1917) |blood status = |bap rank = "Noble" |Age = * (ascended to the throne) * (age at death) |Title = * Konung av Magisk Sverige (King of Magical Sweden) * (casually) * Prins av Magisk Sverige (Prince of Magical Sweden, formerly, until 1925) * 13th Hertig av Kiruna (13th Duke of Kiruna, Magical Sweden, formerly, until 1925) |Signature = - |Died = , Draken Landar, Lappland, Sweden ( years old, killed by a Finnish Blue while trying to hunt various species of , wyrm, and wyvern) |alias = * Ludvig Valdimárr Benedikt Frystström (full Name) * Your Majesty (form of address) |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6'0" |hair = * Grey (in later life) * Blond (originally) |eyes = Brown |family = * Viveka Frystström (née Lehtimäki) (wife) † * Hans Frystström (son) † * Janina Frystström (née Hochberg) (daughter-in-law) † * Viveka Wälderhals (née Frystström) (granddaughter) * Luitpold Wälderhals (grandson-in-law) * Hanna Wälderhals (great-granddaughter) * Diana Frystström (granddaughter) * Lars Frystström (son) † * Ludvig VI (son) * Jytte Frystström (née Villadsen) (daughter-in-law) † * Måns Frystström II (grandson) † * Dorete Frystström (granddaughter) * Adán Frystström (né Romero) (grandson-in-law) * Oriol Frystström (great-grandson) * Sofia Frystström (great-granddaughter) * Robin Frystström (great-granddaughter) * Viktoria Frystström (granddaughter) * Magda Frystström (granddaughter) * Pernilla Frystström (daughter) * Måns I (father) † * Edda Frystström (née Erlingursdóttir) (mother) † * Jöran Frystström (younger brother) † * Lelle Frystström (younger brother) † * Katarina Eglītis (née Frystström) (younger sister) * Kaspars Eglītis (brother-in-law) † * Ludvig IV (paternal grandfather) † * Mainio Lehtimäki (father-in-law) † * Mainio Lehtimäki (née Pállsdóttir) (mother-in-law) † * Marjukka Lehtimäki (sister-in-law) † * Páll Lehtimäki (brother-in-law) † |Animagus = |Boggart = Him wearing drab clothes |Wand = , 10½, skelligruth feather, coated in gold with a twisting feather like pattern drawn in to it, has another skelligruth feather attached to the end in rainbow form, the second decorative feather one was from a bird he killed himself. |Patronus = |Loyalty = * Magical Community of Sweden (leader of) ** Swedish Ministry of Magic (presided over) ** Magical Swedish Royal Family (head of) *** Frystström Family * Henrikki Vanhanen (close friend) |job = Konung av Magisk Sverige (King of Magical Sweden, 1925-1949) |hideg = -------- }} Ludvig V (full name: Ludvig Valdimárr Hróaldr Benedikt Frystström, - ) was the King of Magical Sweden between the years and (reigning for years), and was a . He was born in the Palats Över Isen in Kiruna, Swedish Lapland to, the then king, Måns I and his wife Edda Frystström (née Erlingursdóttir). He was the eldest of four children, with two younger brothers Jöran and Lelle, as well as a younger sister, Katarina Eglītis (née Frystström). He was the husband of Viveka Frystström (née Lehtimäki), with whom he had four children: Hans, Lars, Ludvig, and Pernilla Frystström. He was an avid proponent of , even believing in the constanty updating rankings known as the "Beställ av Perfektion" (Order of Perfection) to the letter. He made it clear to his children that only those on the very top rung in the order were worthy of their time in any real sense, anyone "lower" was only to be humoured to varied degrees depending on how much lower they actually were. Ludvig is a member of the Frystström family, the ____ line, the ____ line, and the Holopainen family. Biograpghy Early Life Education Brilliance With Charms Quiddich Skill Arranged Marriage to Viveka Interest in Hunting Death of Måns I Ascent to the Throne Continued Hunting Lars' Suicide Death in Draken Landar Trivia Etymology References Category:King of Magical Sweden Category:Frystström Family Category:Icelandic Speakers Category:Swedish Speakers Category:Finnish Speakers Category:Swedish Ministry of Magic Category:Magical Swedish Royal Family Category:English Speakers Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Duke of Kiruna Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Magical Leaders Category:Swedish Wizards Category:Magical Creature Hunter Category:Magical Royalty